Extraordinary
by hmw95
Summary: Castiel is as ordinary as they come, or so he, and everyone around him thinks. Then, he accidentally saves a man's life. After meeting him once more, a week later, this man becomes more than Castiel ever thought he deserved. The man made him feel extraordinary. Destiel.


(A/N: Been a while since I wrote anything on here whatsoever, and I thought maybe a change of fandom might be nice. This is my first Supernatural fic, and many more chapters shall be arriving. Thanks everyone!)

Castiel couldn't remember doing anything extraordinary in his life. In school, he got average grades, he wasn't particularly overly intelligent or anything. He wasn't exceptionally strong either. Every time he did anything, the result would usually end up being quite average.

He worked as a cashier at a local grocery store, mainly for the fact that he tried out college, but didn't seem to catch on well to it. He was content in working an ordinary job for the rest of his life. Maybe somewhere other than the store, but it didn't much matter to him where. He was content in doing things that kept him busy.

The young man liked to read as a past time; he wasn't a particularly fast reader, but that was one of the things that made it enjoyable to him. It took up much more time that way. Castiel didn't have much going on in his life, and things that took up time were his favorite.

His mom had always joked about his reading habits. From the day he learned to read, he didn't seem to put a book down. She told him that he should try writing, but he wasn't talented at it. He sent a short story into a magazine when he was a junior in high school, and within a few days he received an e-mail about it not being accepted, despite his belief that it was the best he could do. That was the end of his short writing career. He decided that reading was much better for him.

He read every chance he got; he read while he ate his breakfast, he read on the bus on his way to work, he read on his breaks, he read on the way home, he read during dinner, and he read before he went to bed. His bookshelf was almost overflowing, not even counting the boxes he had stacked carefully in his closet.

Castiel didn't have many friends. He bonded with a few people at work, but they had never bothered get under the surface of the painfully average man before them. He seemed to blend in so well, that people didn't want to befriend him completely. People mostly wanted a person who could stand out; but that wasn't Castiel. That didn't stop him from hanging out with some of them sometimes. He often would attend concerts with a few co-workers, or go have a drink at the bar. They would also often have such a great time that they oftentimes forgot about Castiel; but he didn't normally mind. He was content in sitting in a corner, reading his ever-present book, or standing in a crowd on concert goers, enjoying the music.

Castiel was eating lunch with his book in hand in the break room. He was just finishing his chapter, and his sandwich, when his co-worker Tyler trotted forward, signing out for his own break.

"They could really use you out front if you're done with your lunch; it's starting to get real busy out front. After work rush is starting." Tyler was a few years younger than Castiel, and was a lot scrawnier. He had scraggly, bleach blond hair and seemed to be one of the few people in the building who seemed to care somewhat for the lonely Castiel. "By the way, you still coming to show next week? 'Cause if you are I'm going to have to get some money from you for your ticket if you still want pre-sale prices."

Tyler was always inviting his solitary co-worker to events. This event happened to be some local band performing a show at a bar downtown, in which Castiel would usually prefer to decline, but the skinnier man had been looking forward to this event for ages.

"Talk to me at closing. I'll get you the money." Tyler nodded, taking off his lanyard. Castiel sighed, placing his own back onto his neck. It was going to be a long few hours.

The customers seemed to like him. If it was because he didn't delve into conversation often, he didn't notice. He just seemed to notice that when he was working, regular customers seemed to flock to his register. His day seemed to go a lot faster than usual, and it seemed like it didn't too long until he was allowed to go to the break room once more to retrieve his belongings and leave. Tyler approached him, his jacket already on.

"You got the money for the ticket?" He questioned, stuffing his face with some type of granola bar. With the way the man ate, it was surprising at times to see how scrawny he still remained. Castiel took a ten dollar bill from his wallet, handing it over. Tyler traded the money with a ticket, being that he was helping the local band with the selling of the things. "Can't wait to see you then, man. Get home safe!" The older man nodded, pulling his book from under his jacket in the locker that held his belongings.

He walked to the bus stop, his head buried in his book. It didn't take long for the bus to arrive; it never really did. He swiped his bus pass in the scanner without really even looking. The only time Castiel ever seemed to take his eyes off the words on the page was when he would look around the bus, seeing who was riding.

The old woman who always seemed to ride this late was on, looking out the window, as she always did. A fidgety teenager was on, and Castiel was slightly curious as to why someone so young would be out this late. He then turned to see a grown man who he had never seen on the bus before. His hair was short, and a dark blond color, much, _much_ darker than the color of Tyler's. He had his phone out, and seemed to be entirely focused on whatever he was doing. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans, and Castiel couldn't see his face, but his body language spoke entirely of impatience.

The bus stopped at Castiel's stop. The stop wasn't entirely close to his home, but at the next block the bus would turn entirely away from being anywhere near his apartment complex. He thanked the driver on his way out the door to the vehicle, his nose buried in his book. He barely noticed the mysterious blonde-phone man also exit the bus with a quiet, gruff 'thanks'.

Castiel didn't usually take his attention away from his books too often, but he had some weird feeling about this man. The man walked at a much faster pace than him, and it gave him a view of the man from behind. He didn't seem to be in a hurry; the fast pace seemed to be normal for him. The man was still glued to his phone, even when he turned toward the curb, not even looking both ways before crossing the road. The man was lucky that the avid reader behind him was momentarily distracted.

The man gasped aloud when Castiel gripped the back of his jacket and pulled him back toward the curb quickly, just narrowly missing being plowed by a large truck. The man turned to his savior, his breathing suddenly very labored. Green eyes pierced blue, and both eyes were widened in shock.

"You… You…" The man's gruff voice sounded once more, his shock showing through his vocal chords. "Thank you…" He glanced toward his phone, before shakily placing it in his pocket.

"No problem." Castiel shifted from foot to foot, his adrenaline slightly spiked when pulling the man to safety. "Just watch where you're going next time, alright?" He gave a small wave, before setting out on his way to his home, not paying attention to the eyes staring him down until he was out of eye sight. Not even paying attention to the frightened man taking a careful, wary look down both sides of the road before crossing.

When the blue eyed man arrived at his home, he took of his jacket, tossing it over a chair as he microwaved a small meal in silence. Besides his act of heroism, the night was ordinary for the ordinary man. He read while he ate, and he took a break from his book to shower. He then settled into bed with his book, reading until he couldn't possibly focus on anymore words, and then settled into sleep.

He usually dreamed of past book plots that he had read, but that night was different. He dreamed of a green eyed man, and he dreamed of hope. If he could save a man's life, then maybe Castiel wasn't as _completely _ordinary as he thought.


End file.
